


Did you kill my best friend?

by KeeganCBrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No Stiles, au where Scott died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganCBrent/pseuds/KeeganCBrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you kill my best friend?” The werecoyote repeated it, enunciating the words slowly and viciously between bared fangs. </p><p>Lit only by the dull grey light filtering through the clouds and down through the trees, Malia looked washed out, more like a waxwork than a person. The only colour to be found was in those wild blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you kill my best friend?

“Well?” Malia growled as her eyes flashed a cold and dangerous blue, and Kira took a step back despite herself. She couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through her spine, though hopefully Kira could pass it off as a reaction to standing in the woods on a cold early morning, clad only in a tank top and leggings. The last thing she’d expected on her return home was to be accosted by a snarling wild eyed version of her werecoyote friend. She’d decided to go for a morning run and leave unpacking for later, after finally returning to Beacon Hills last night. Next thing she knew she was being grabbed and thrown backwards. Scrambling to her feet she’d seen her friend, fully shifted and growling with each breath. Then they’d spat a question at her a question so confusing she hadn’t known how to answer. 

“Did you kill my best friend?” The werecoyote repeated it, enunciating the words slowly and viciously between bared fangs. Lit only by the dull grey light filtering through the clouds and down through the trees, Malia looked washed out, more like a wax work than a person. The only colour to be found was in those dangerous eyes. 

“Stiles? Oh my god. What happened?” Kira scrambled for words. The last time this had happened they’d found her sword impaled through the body of a chimera. But she’d managed to control the kitsune spirit within her after intense training during her travels. She’d only returned home yesterday, she couldn’t have hurt him. Could she? 

“Don’t play games with me.” 

“Malia I only got back yesterday. You’re-” Kira shuddered a little as heavy spots of rain began to drop, violently chilling her. “you’re scaring me. Is Stiles ok?” 

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Malia’s face contorted in a pain that quickly shifted into more rage in those glowing eyes. 

“Are you asking cause you want me to tell you, or are you pretending you really don’t know? Theo told me all about kitsune spirits. Bastard. For all I know you helped him finish Scott off.”

It was like she’d been stabbed in the chest. Kira opened her mouth but all that came out was a pained groan. She must’ve misheard. 

He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Scott was too warm, too strong. Too important to be…gone. Even thinking the word ‘dead’ made an invisible fist clench hard round her throat. It couldn’t be true. She’d have felt it somehow.

“Where is Scott?” She croaked through the lump in her throat. She saw her friends eyes widen slightly in uncertainty. “Malia?”

Malia’s mouth opened, and then she paused. The silence was the only answer she needed, and Kira felt her legs give way beneath her. 

She’d lost him. The world had lost him. And it was her fault. If she’d stayed she could’ve protected him. She’d imagined their reunion so many times on the way home as Noshiko drove silently, her mother’s face a hard mask full of residual anger at the skinwalker’s betrayal. Kira had never seen Noshiko fight before, it had been incredible. She spent a good while thinking about how many years practice she’d need to be as strong as her mom. Strong enough to protect the people she cared about. 

But then, as they always did when they were apart, her thoughts turned to her Scott. She knew already she was going to tell him she loved him, but her anxious mind had whirred over when would be the right time to say it, if she’d left it too long to tell him and he was moving on. If he was angry at her for leaving him. Now she’d never get to know. 

She was never gonna see his smile again, feel his warm hand in hers. Oh god, and his last memory of her was in a car driving away, leaving him when he begged her to stay. She’d run away and now he was dead. Would he still be alive if she’d stayed? Would she have killed him herself?

“Kira,” she heard someone repeating her name but she wasn’t interested. Scott was dead. Nothing else mattered. The rain was falling in earnest now, and she was quickly getting soaked. Arms wrapped round her, which made it even easier to close her eyes and pretend the last few months had been a bad dream, and she was being held by Scott outside the school before senior scribe. Only that night the rain and the feeling of being held had been electrifying and fresh, she’d revelled in every sensation. Now she was nothing but cold and numb and empty. Scott was gone. 

“I’m so sorry Kira,” she heard someone whisper, and she forced the numb objects curled on the end of her arms to bend back into hands so she could feebly attempt to hug Malia back. She was distantly aware of the fact she was screaming and crying, but now it was as if she were watching from someone else’s body, she couldn’t make it stop. 

“Kira,” she felt warm breath on her ear “I’m so sorry. Kira I’m sorry. We’ll get him. We’ll make him pay.”

She let Malia release her, felt something warm draped around her shoulders – Malia’s jacket? No it couldn’t be, Malia never let anyone wear her clothes - and then she was being (uncharacteristally for Malia) gently lead somewhere by the arm. She didn’t care where Malia was taking her, if Scott wasn’t going to be there.


End file.
